dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Коул/Диалоги
Высказывания Коула и его диалоги с сопартийцами в игре "Dragon Age: Инквизиция". Отдельные высказывания При нахождении осколка: * Много ключей от храма. Все они поют, но песни разные. Во Внутренних землях возле логова волков: * Волки, но не волки. Безумные, больные. Им больно. В Изумрудных могилах: * В башне была дама. Она кричала, но никто не слышал. На Штормовом берегу: * Интересно, я умею плавать? * Столько воды. Куда она течёт? * Я думал, здесь всё время шторма. В Запретном оазисе: * Гуляем в глубине, как гномы. А они тоже слышат старую песню? * Я люблю лестницы. В Эмприз-дю-Лионе: * Мне нравятся горы. В них спокойно. * (у красного лириума) Ты слышишь? Не слушай. * Как они так выросли? Коул и Блэкволл *'Блэкволл:' Знаешь, Коул, ты неплохой, в общем-то, парень. Но к тому, что вылетает у тебя изо рта, я никогда не привыкну. *'Коул:' Однажды жил человек, у которого изо рта вылетали пчелы. *'Блэкволл:' Отличное сравнение. ---- *'Блэкволл:' Говорят, ты демон. *'Коул:' Да. Или дух. Я хочу, чтобы дух. *'Блэкволл:' Так или иначе, я знаю, что ты опасен. *'Коул:' Да. Как и ты. *'Блэкволл:' Прости? *'Коул:' Мешок на обочине дороги бьется, дергается. Мальчик в слезах бежит от него. *'Блэкволл:' Прелестно. Ты не только опасен, но еще и безумен. *'Коул:' Если бы ты мог, ты бы помешал. Этого достаточно. Но больше так не делай. ---- *'Блэкволл:' Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что происходит в мире? *'Коул:' Я помогаю, когда плохо, даю надежду, когда ноет внутри. *'Блэкволл:' Но раньше ты убивал. *'Коул:' Да. Пока не узнал, что я такое. *'Блэкволл:' И с чего нам верить, что теперь ты будешь помогать? *'Коул:' Слишком больно, это не для меня, это должен быть кто-то, кто не убивал. Помогать, помогать, а я другой, я — это не я. Если поверить, то можно взаправду стать. *'Блэкволл:' Яйца Создателя. *'Коул:' Мы можем измениться, если достаточно хотим. ---- *'Коул:' Столько масок. *'Блэкволл:' На балу? Это орлесианская культура. Привыкай. *'Коул:' Не на балу. Здесь. ---- *'Блэкволл:' Коул, скажи что-нибудь интересное. *'Коул:' "Что-нибудь интересное". *'Блэкволл:' Н-да, чего я еще мог ожидать? ---- *'Блэкволл:' На что это ты уставился? *'Коул:' На твою голову. Столько завитков, узлов. И это только внутри. Тебе нужна расческа. ---- *'Коул:' У тебя большой нож. *'Блэкволл:' Это меч. *'Коул:' У тебя больше, чем у меня. *'Блэкволл:' Вот теперь это совсем странно звучит. ---- *'Коул:' Мы играли у костра, так что ей было тепло. Нет, это лето, Лидди. *'Блэкволл:' Опять копаешься. Может, перестанешь уже? *'Коул:' Принес ей цветок, но ее уже унесли. Оставил его на кровати. Потом восемь на пороге. На песчаной арене. На садовой скамейке. Пять на церковных алтарях. Один у девочки с ее волосами. В море... слишком много, не сосчитать. Тридцать шестой сбросил сегодня с зубчатой стены. *'Блэкволл:' Иди приставай к Соласу. *'Коул:' У тебя много чувств. Жаль, что она умерла. ---- *'Блэкволл:' Скажи, Коул, что ты делаешь, чтобы тебя забывали? *'Коул:' Я не совсем настоящий. Они уже хотят меня забыть. Я нахожу часть, которая не вписывается, и освобождаю. Их разум создает понятный мир, где меня нет. *'Блэкволл:' Это как-то неправильно. *'Коул:' Прости, что тебя помнят. С тобой так не получится. ---- *'Коул:' Как ты вырастил волосы на лице? *'Блэкволл:' Слушай, спроси у Варрика. Он тебя вроде как усыновил. *'Коул:' У него нет волос на лице. Это маска? *'Блэкволл:' Нет, это борода. Знаешь, будь ты обычным мальчиком своих лет, я бы сказал, что и у тебя такая когда-нибудь вырастет. А вот бывают ли бороды у духов, ставших мальчиками, — понятия не имею. *'Коул:' Я постараюсь. *'Блэкволл:' Отлично. Вперед, пробуй. Желаю удачи. ---- (После прохождения личного квеста Коула) * Блэкволл: Я слыхал, ты нашел храмовника, который тебя обидел. * Коул: Да. Я пытался убить его. Я думал, что это все исправит, исправит меня. * Блэкволл: И как, помогло? * Коул (возможно, если Коул более человек): Нет. Но я теперь более настоящий. Я буду помнить. * Блэкволл: Это хорошо. Если не помнить, то ничему не научишься. * Коул: Это больно. * Блэкволл: Есть такое. Коул и Варрик * Варрик: Выходит, Коул, ты можешь быть невидимым по желанию? А других людей можешь так спрятать? * Коул: Да. Но я устаю. И это не выходит, если они громкие. Или злые. Или яркие. * Варрик: А предметы? Можешь сделать так, чтобы люди не замечали вещь? * Коул: Может быть. А что, например? * Варрик: Ну я не знаю. Книгу, коробку... ящик... повозку с ящиками? *'Сэра:' Хочешь подкинуть жути своё барахло? Совсем гномячья башка не варит, да? *'Варрик:' Я просто спросил! ---- * Коул: : Они смотрели на меня. * Варрик: Кто, парень? * Коул: : Слуги во дворике. В Скайхолде. Смотрели и шептались. * Варрик: Это всё шляпа. Трудно её не заметить. Не переживай. * Коул: : А что не так со шляпой? * Варрик: Это так, с бухты-барахты, не объяснишь. Когда вернёмся, расскажу тебе про одежду. ---- * Коул: Мне поменять шляпу? * Варрик: Не нужно. Пока они пялятся на неё — не замечают других твоих изъянов. * Коул: Три незастёгнутых пуговицы на шёлковой рубашке. * Варрик: Именно! Если не можешь быть безупречным — а кто может? — будь ярким. Никто не заметит разницы. ---- * Варрик: Слушай, парень... почему ты решил стать человеком? * Коул: В этом облике можно помогать. * Варрик: Хм. Обычно люди не выбирают себе облик. Я почему-то надеялся на более развернутый ответ. * Коул: Нужно было в него, но неопасного. Как он желал, чтобы не жалило. * Варрик: Да уж, как развернул - так и завернул... ---- * Варрик: Ну давай, парень, попробуй ещё раз, как мы учили. * Коул: Две пары бьют одну. Каре бьет две пары. Она прячет туза драконов в высокий сапог и предлагает бармену сыграть снова. Блондинчик смотрит на стол, ворчит, вечно ворчит... * Варрик: Парень, соберись. Плохими воспоминаниями ты каре не побьешь. ---- * Коул: Тук-тук. * Варрик: Ладно, попробуем. Кто там? * Коул: Инквизиция! * Варрик: Какая Инквизиция? * Коул: Это мы так называемся, Варрик. * Варрик: Нет, это тоже не то. Я надеюсь, ты не с Сэрой в этот раз советовался? ---- * Коул: Кажется, я понял. Давай попробуем снова. * Варрик: Валяй, парень. Посмотрим, что ты понял. * Коул: Тук-тук. * Варрик: Кто там? * Коул: Коул. * Варрик: Какой Коул? * Коул: Коул - это я. Меня так зовут. * Варрик: Нет-нет-нет, ты так и не понял. Извини, парень. ---- * Коул: Сначала твои истории ненастоящие. Потом их читают, и они воплощаются. * Варрик: Читателей главное зацепить - и они твои навеки. * Коул: Читатели читают, мечтают, чувствуют. Духи за Завесой сгущаются, получают очертания от чтения. * Варрик: У меня есть поклонники в Тени? Ну и ну. Жаль, что нельзя с ними повидаться. * Коул: Ты пишешь, чтобы пронизать пелену? Собрать осколки песни? * Варрик: Не уверен, что понимаю тебя, парень, но, может, и так. ---- * Варрик: Эй, парень, в той деревне крестьянин глядел прямо сквозь тебя. Почему ты не дал ему себя увидеть? * Коул: Я ему не был нужен. * Варрик: Пусть так, но ты мог поговорить с ним и что-нибудь узнать. * Коул: Что узнать? Я слышу, когда нужен. * Варрик: Узнать, как не пугать их до смерти. Чтобы потом не приходилось стирать себя из памяти. * Коул: Я... попробую. ---- *'Варрик:' Ладно, давай. Рано или поздно у тебя получится. *'Коул:' Тук-тук. *'Варрик:' Кто там? *'Коул:' Я. *'Варрик:' (Вздыхает.) Какой "я"? *'Коул:' Я! Я стучусь, а потом шучу! *'Варрик:' Уже... теплее. Пробуй ещё. ---- *'Коул:' Но он умер в конце последней книги. Если вернётся, читатели запутаются. *'Варрик:' Та-ак. Знаешь, копаться в личной жизни — это ещё ладно, но творческие задумки — дело интимное. ---- *'Коул:' Как ты их утешаешь? *'Варрик:' Кого, парень? *'Коул:' Всех. Ты сочиняешь, они слушают, порой печалятся, зато не злятся. Страхи стираются, забиваются в забытые. *'Варрик:' Понимаешь, люди часто как кошки. Или пушат хвост, чтобы их боялись, или жмутся в уголок, чтобы их не заметили. А покажешь им, что ты не боишься, но и не опасен — и они уже мурлыкают у тебя на коленках. *'Коул:' Кошки бьют меня лапами, даже когда я прячусь. *'Варрик:' Это многое объясняет. ---- *'Коул:' Они когда-нибудь молчат? *'Варрик:' Парень, говорить нужно более конкретно. Кто молчит? *'Коул:' Люди в голове. Они ненастоящие, но говорят и думают. Иногда ты смотришь их глазами. *'Варрик:' Если бы они замолкали, мне бы не приходилось столько писать. ---- *'Коул:' В руки ложится тяжело, сработано добротно, точеные черты. Всё как у неё. Следы сажи на скуле. На пальцах ожоги, нажитые за всю жизнь. Мимоходом хмурится, когда химичит с механизмом. *'Варрик:' Да, парень, она такая. ---- *'Варрик:' Эй, парень, что сказал бы демон гордыни, чтобы поколебать решимость воительницы? Нужно, чтобы пробрало. *'Коул:' У неё один большой меч или меч и щит? *'Варрик:' Только меч. Большой, двуручный. *'Коул:' "Когда снова представишь, что он прикасается к тебе, любимый человек умрёт". *'Варрик:' Ох, мрачно прозвучало. А "он" — это кто? *'Коул:' Она поймёт. Или в книге так нельзя? *'Варрик:' Нет, очень даже можно. Хорошо, что ты не такой демон. ---- *'Коул:' С гномами хорошо путешествовать. *'Варрик:' Приятно это слышать, парень. *'Коул:' Ты тихий, но изнутри по-прежнему слышна старая песня. Почти как у храмовников. Коул и Вивьен *'Коул:' Ты чувствуешь, как духи вьются вокруг тебя, когда ты читаешь заклинания? Твоя магия отрывает их частички, крошечные, капельки, парящие перед падением. Они плещутся вокруг, водою в чашке, ограниченные, оглушенные, слышат только твою песню. Они хотят скользить, сверкать на коже. Ты сделала их сущими. Стала их Создателем. *'Вивьен:' Я. Хочу. Вымыться. ---- *'Коул:' Ты боишься. Не нужно бояться. *'Вивьен:' Дорогой(-ая) Инквизитор, уймите, пожалуйста, вашего демона. Я не хочу, чтобы он разговаривал со мной. *'Инквизитор:' Он никому не причиняет вреда, Вивьен. *'Вивьен:' Это демон, цветик мой. Он только и может, что причинять вред. или: *'Инквизитор:' Коул, Вивьен сейчас не настроена разговаривать. *'Коул:' Она боится. *'Коул:' Ярко. Яростный рев. Демон вздымается. Нет, я не уступлю. Больше я никому не покорюсь. Белая вспышка, минула минута, мир возвращается. Истерзанная истязаниями, улыбаюсь храмовникам, чтобы знали, что это я. Я не такой. Я могу защитить тебя. Если храмовники придут за тобой, я их убью. *'Вивьен:' Очаровательно. ---- *'Коул:' Мне они нравятся. Наги милые. Вокруг них все такое большое, а они все равно счастливы. Если протянуть руку, они уткнутся в нее носом. Они так дружат. *'Вивьен:' Помните, Инквизитор, самые безобидные на вид — всегда самые опасные. *'Коул:' Наги не опасные. *'Вивьен:' Я не про нагов. ---- *'Вивьен:' Удивительно, что при таком количестве разрывов демоны не выпадают обратно в Тень. Казалось бы, что может быть приятнее для заблудившихся созданий, чем вернуться домой из такого негостеприимного мира? Разве от этого не стало бы легче всем, дорогой мой? *'Коул:' Демоны не слышат тебя. Слишком больно. Этот мир им непонятен. *'Вивьен:' (вздыхает) ---- *'Коул:' Ступаю в кабинет, зацепилась каймой платья, нет, сначала надо поправить, нужно выглядеть идеально. *'Вивьен:' Цветик мой, ваш питомец опять вещает. Пусть замолчит. *'Коул:' Голоса внутри. Маркиз Альфонс. "Надеюсь, герцог Бастьен погасит свет, прежде чем прикоснуться к ней. Но тогда она, должно быть, исчезнет во тьме". Платье между пальцами, бьет озноб. Нельзя. Колеса вертятся, ниточки натянуты. Он обидел. Ты подложила письмо, написала неправду, натравила на Инквизицию. Западня. *'Вивьен:' Инквизитор, ваш демон совершенно не умеет себя вести. Попросите Соласа, пусть займется его воспитанием. ---- * Коул: Ты по-прежнему боишься меня, Вивьен? * Вивьен: Ты по-прежнему разговариваешь? ---- * Коул: Солас не боится духов, Вивьен. Почему ты боишься? * Вивьен: Твой друг-отступник не проходил должного обучения в Круге. * Коул: В Круге тебя научили бояться? Там демоны сильнее? * Вивьен: В Круге меня научили распознавать хитрости демонов. Которыми они втираются в доверие к глупым неосторожным магам. Солас, я гляжу, тебе доверяет. Далёк ли тот час, когда ты набросишься на него? * Коул: Солас - мой друг! * Вивьен: Но тебе же хочется большего, не правда ли? Вы сможете всегда быть вместе, если ты им завладеешь. Разве не об этом ты мечтаешь? Не о собственном теле, чтобы никогда уже не пришлось возвращаться в Тень? * Коул: У меня есть тело... а Соласу не нужно меня бояться. И тебе не нужно... если не нападёшь первой. ---- * Коул: Трава ни на что не жалуется. Люди ходят по ней, лощади её едят, но она всегда довольна. * Вивьен: Наверное, радуется, что у неё нет ушей и она тебя не слышыт. ---- * Коул: Затхлый запах в библиотеке Башни, мертвечина, зола. Слишком тихо без учеников. Что-то хрустит под ногами. * Коул: Обгоревшие кости руки блестят в золе, как жемчужины. Архивистка... как ее звали? * Вивьен: Пошел. Вон. * Коул: Зачем ее убили? Она ведь была как они. * Вивьен: Они ей "помогли". Точно как ты. Всех, кто не хотел сражаться за свободу, "освобождали" огнем и молниями. * Вивьен: И больше не копайся в мыслях, демон. Мои воспоминания принадлежат только мне. ---- * Коул: Ветер всегда куда-то летит. А что он делает, когда прилетает? * Вивьен: Наверное, надевает шляпу и болтает без конца. Коул и Дориан *'Дориан:' Сегодня я обнаружил в своей кровати деревянную уточку. Коул, это ты? *'Коул:' Нет. Я не деревянная уточка. *'Дориан:' Я имел ввиду - это ты ее туда положил? *'Коул:' Да. Я не нашел с колесиками. Извини. ---- *'Коул:' Дориан, твоя одежда — как Тень. * Дориан: Нечто из снов? Буйство красок и ощущений, подпоясанное загадкой? *'Коул:' Сверкает. ---- *'Дориан:' Коул, а твоя одежда настоящая? *'Коул:' Конечно настоящая! Какая же ещё? *'Дориан:'Ну, я думал, может, ты её сотворил, вместе со своим физическим обликом. *'Коул:' А ты свою сотворил?! Она поэтому такая?! *'Дориан:'Ладно, проехали. ---- *'Дориан:' А ты можешь менять облик, Коул? Если вдруг захочешь выглядеть иначе? *'Коул:' Но я не хочу выглядеть иначе. *'Дориан:' Хм-м. Многие магистры были бы в восторге, сумей они вызвать демона, похожего на человека. *'Коул:' Они бы заставили его делать больно. *'Дориан:' Тут ты прав. Заставили бы. ---- *'Коул:' "Один за другим они шли за мной, пока их улыбки не смыло водой". Дальше стихотворение грустное. *'Дориан:' А как хорошо начиналось. ---- *'Коул:' Дориан, ты чувствуешь капли Тени вокруг, когда читаешь заклинания? Они скапливаются за Завесой, стягиваются силой, а потом срываются на солнечную сторону. * Дориан: Значит, когда я бросаю сгусток огня, это просто Тень говорит "ку-ку"? * Коул: Нет, так она не говорит. * Дориан: Если она вообще говорит что-то, кроме "сгори до костей, чтоб тебя", я и слушать не хочу. ---- * Дориан: Скажи, Коул, а вот когда ты погружаешься кому-то в память и пьешь оттуда... Ты выбираешь то, что увидишь, или это всякий раз случайно? *'Коул:' Это должна быть боль. Или способ утолить боль. Тогда я замечу. Рилиенус, загорелая кожа цвета виски, тень на скулах, губы изгибаются при улыбке. Он бы согласился. * Дориан: Я... буду тебе признателен, если больше так делать не будешь. Пожалуйста. ---- * Дориан: Коул, ты ведь видел Корифея, когда он напал на Убежище. Что ты... прочитал в нем? *'Коул:' Страх внутри. Чернота, будто колодец ненависти. Мир так поменялся, надо это прекратить. Покорить, подчинить себе. * Дориан: Он действительно был в Черном Городе? Это правда? *'Коул:' Предательство. Зыбь по краям, как на выцветшей картине. Слишком давно, слишком много сумятицы. * Дориан: Предположу... что это означает "может быть". *'Коул:' Там меня пытались убить. Из-за этого было труднее. ---- * Дориан: Коул, ты слышишь магию? *'Коул:' Да. А ты нет? * Дориан: Ну, иногда заклинания издают звук, но... мне кажется, мы все-таки слышим разное. *'Коул:' Заклинания не шепчут тебе? О том, что есть и что может быть? Не поют о причудливых дальних краях? * Дориан: Что-то не припомню. *'Коул:' Значит, разное. ---- * Коул: Дориан, ты сказал, тебя можно спрашивать. * Дориан: Верно. Сказал. * Коул: Почему ты так злишься на отца? Он хочет помочь, ты это сам знаешь, но... * Дориан: Не знаю, смогу ли тебе объяснить. * Коул: Ты любишь его, но злишься. То и то смешивается, живёт в животе и комкается в клубок. * Дориан: Иногда... иногда одной любви мало, Коул. ---- (если личный квест Коула ещё не выполнен) * Дориан: Получилось защитить себя от подчинения, Коул? * Коул: Пока нет. * Дориан: Смотри не тяни. Кинжалами ты быстро орудуешь - не хотелось бы испытать их на себе. ---- * Коул: Дориан, что такое "раб"? * Дориан: Фестус бей умо канаварум. * Коул: Но ты сказал, что можно спрашивать. * Дориан: Можно. Только... спроси лучше об этом Инквизитора. ---- * Коул: Дориан, я симпатичный? * Дориан: Ты... что?! * Коул: Ты всё время говоришь, что ты симпатичный. А я? Я не понимаю. * Дориан: Ты вполне себе ничего. Только шляпы немножко всё портят. * Коул: Но мне нравятся ''мои шляпы. ---- * 'Коул': "Одной любви мало". Для чего мало? Ты не объяснил, Дориан. * 'Дориан': ''(Вздыхает) А я уж надеялся, что с этим закончили. * Коул: Он среди зрителей, смотрит, как я сдаю экзамен. Так горд, что слёзы на глазах. Всё, чтобы он был счастлив, что угодно. Почему это стало неправдой? * Дориан: Коул, это... неподходящая тема для беседы. Пожалуйста, не надо. * Коул: Я делаю тебе больно, Дориан. Слова свиваются, секут, саднят. Ты говорил, можно спрашивать. * Дориан: Я помню. Просто ты спрашиваешь... про очень личное. * Коул: Но тебе больно. Я хочу помочь, но всё перепутано с любовью. Не могу распустить, не порвав. Ты слишком крепко его держишь. Даёшь себя ранить, думаешь, что боль - это ты. Зачем так? * Дориан: Уймите его кто-нибудь, а? Выгоните обратно в Тень или хоть куда? * Инквизитор: Коул хочет помочь тебе. Может, разрешишь ему? * Дориан: (Вздыхает) Чудесно. Какие все заботливые. ---- * Дориан: Так ты ни в кого не вселялся, Коул? Ты... сам по себе такой? * Коул: Да. * Дориан: Но ведь истинный облик духов всегда был чудовищен. По крайней мере, противоестествен. * Коул: : Этот мир им непонятен. Слишком настоящий. Поэтому они выглядят неправильно. * Дориан: А ты... Именно так и хочешь выглядеть? * Коул: : Я хочу помогать. Как выглядеть — неважно. Коул и Железный Бык * Железный Бык: Стало быть, Коул, ты дух... Демон... нечто? * Коул: Да. А ты Железный Бык и боишься демонов. * Железный Бык: Ну, скажем так, недолюбливаю. Но с тобой мы уживемся, если не будешь творить странного. * Коул: Не спится, простыня пропиталась потом, страшно позвать тамаccран. В темноте таятся тени. Если залезет в голову, как его потом вытащить? Все чешется, дрожь, слезы остывают на щеках. «Тама, я боюсь». * Железный Бык: Ну вот, уже творишь странное. О том я и говорил. ---- * Коул: Ты сам выбрал себе имя, Железный Бык. * Железный Бык: Конечно. Спасибо, кстати, что полностью произносишь, а то обычно сокращают. В полном виде оно больше похоже на название, чем на имя. Мне это нравится. Ощущаю себя безмолвным грозным орудием, понимаешь? * Коул: Взял его в шутку над собой, посмеяться и поглумиться, поэтому ты таким таким не будешь. * Железный Бык: После твоих объяснений шутки можно на свалку выбрасывать. ---- * Коул: Васаад был зол. Пошел первым, потому что хотел драться. Повел за собой, потом принял на себя. Красные потеки на шее. * Железный Бык: Я просто вспоминал о... Погоди-ка, малыш, ты снова мне в голову залез? * Коул: Даже если бы ты пошел первым, были бы другие бои, и он снова бы не послушал. Ты не виноват. * Железный Бык: Виноват. Я был главный. Мог бы придумать, как... слушай, это же находка! Мы можем извлечь из этого пользу! * Коул: Пользу из горечи? * Железный Бык: Малыш, Бен-Хазрат из всего извлекает пользу. ---- * Коул: Вы с Крэмом говорите друг другу слова, которые должны ранить, но они не настоящие, Железный Бык. * Железный Бык: Ага. Мы друг на друга желчь сливаем. У солдат такое сплошь и рядом. Ничего особенного это не значит. * Коул: Значит. Дружбу. И что вы солдаты. Крэму нравится, он этим гордится. * Железный Бык: Да, кажется, понимаю... Хм, «он». * Коул: Это неправильно? * Железный Бык: Нет, все правильно. Я как раз подумал, раз уж ты читаешь все прямо из головы... Хороший ты парень, малыш. Оставайся таким. * Коул: Доспехи правильные. Тело неправильное, но ему это больше не мешает. * Железный Бык: Ты ему помог. ---- Железный Бык стал тал-васготом * Коул: «Тама, а какой у меня будет Кун?» Её руки сильные, но нежные. Гладят шишечки, где вырастут рога. «Ты сильный и умный. Будешь решать задачи, которые другим не по плечу». Она улыбается, но грустит. * Железный Бык: Ошиблась моя старушка тамассран. Небось рвет и мечет, что ее воспитанник стал тал-васготом. * Коул: Шпионы шепчутся. Вонзают взгляды, бесконечные бумаги, выправить воспитание, предотвратить подобные потери. Помню мальчика, слишком много понимал, был рад помочь. В укромном уголке — робкая радость. Он вырвался. Он вырвался. * Железный Бык: Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты даже не видел ее никогда. * Коул: Твоя боль цепляется за ее. * Железный Бык: Н-да, жутковато. Но спасибо. ---- * Железный Бык: Шустрый ты парень, Коул. * Коул: Хочешь стать шустрее, Железный Бык? * Железный Бык: Неа. Зачем? Можно просто стоять и ждать, пока они сами подойдут себе на погибель. * Коул: Тогда это они, а не ты. Ты не хочешь убивать. Ты хочешь защищаться. * Железный Бык: Эй, не болтай ерунды. Я люблю убивать. * Коул: Но ты даешь им шанс. Заставляешь выбрать. Так что это их вина. * Железный Бык: Просто... ох, малыш, странный ты, не то слово. ---- * Железный Бык: Ну что, Коул? Значит, если встречаем увальня с щитом... * Коул: Ты громкий, грозный, громишь, я — тихая тень в тылу, коршун с кинжалами, раз-два-три. * Железный Бык: Если это означает то, что я подумал, то великолепно! ---- * Коул: Железный Бык, женщина в последней деревне хотела, чтобы ты остался и раздел её. * Железный Бык: Много кто хочет. * Коул: В её мыслях ты был очень большой. * Железный Бык: Как лестно. ---- * Коул: Когда мы сражаемся, ты заранее делаешь их неживыми, и их смерть к тебе не пристаёт. * Железный Бык: Ага. Научился этому на Сегероне. Всему своё место. Там, снаружи - всё опасно. Убиваешь ради отряда, не задавая вопросов. * Коул: Понимаю. Стена из ссадин. По эту сторону вещи, и у них нет семьи. * Железный Бык: А когда возвращаешься домой или в таверну - всё по-прежнему. Люди - снова люди. * Коул: А если кто-нибудь нападёт в таверне? * Железный Бык: А вот тут-то и начинается самое дерьмо. ---- * Коул: Железный Бык, тебя не беспокоит, что демон может подойти слева, а ты его не увидишь? * Железный Бык: Теперь беспокоит ---- * Коул: Мне нравятся твои рога, Железный Бык. Но это драконьи рога, а не бычьи. Тебе нужно было назваться Железным Драконом. * Железный Бык: Ох ты блин. И вправду звучало бы лучше. ---- * Коул: Бармен смеется, подталкивает напиток. Кружка все время на виду, добавить яд никто не мог. * Коул: Клинок на поясе, дубина под стойкой. Движется с умением, наемник или стражник. Надо учесть, если понадобится. * Железный Бык: Ну да, целюсь в плечо, они в таких случаях привыкли броню подставлять. * Железный Бык: Но поскольку он теперь бармен, а не наемник, то он истекает кровью, отдергивает плечо, я ловлю его руку и ломаю ему шею. * Коул: Зачем, Железный Бык? * Железный Бык: Я этого не делал, малыш. Просто примерялся, как буду драться, если придется. * Коул: Ты про всех встречных думаешь, как бы их убил? * Железный Бык: А ты нет? ---- * Железный Бык: Эй, Коул! Отвечай быстро: какое число я загадал? * Коул: Больно, горячо, пытаюсь открыть, но вижу темноту. Всё плохо? Нет, что стало, то стало, незачем переживать. Раненый кашляет, трясётся, но сидеть может, выпучил глаза. Нет, не раненый - раненая. Вся одежда порвана. "Опасность миновала. Я Железный Бык. Как мне тебя звать?" * Железный Бык: Двенадцать. Я загадал число двенадцать. * Железный Бык: (Ворчит.) Демоны-дознаватели, как же. Всё равно идея была дурацкая. ---- * Коул: Железный Бык, ты в одном бою подставился под удар, чтобы не попали по мне. * Железный Бык: И что? * Коул: Но ты же ненавидишь демонов. * Железный Бык: Слушай, Коул. Пускай ты чокнутый малыш, но ты наш ''чокнутый малыш. * 'Коул:' Ой. Спасибо. * 'Железный Бык:' Только давай уж без бурных объятий. ''Самое большее - по спине можно похлопать. И всё. * Коул: Ладно. ---- (Если у Инквизитора роман с Железным Быком ) * Коул: Он(-а) иногда почти произносит его. Като. Пробует его на вкус, беззвучно выпускает в сладком выдохе. Прочно привязал(-а) к языку, как ты привязываешь его(её). Но вслух не скажет - ради тебя. И ради себя, потому что молчание множит музыку. Оголяет ощущения, возносит к вершине... * Железный Бык: Н-да.'' (Кашляет.)'' А что он(а) чувствует по поводу того, что ты это рассказываешь при всех? (Если Инквизитору всё равно) * Инквизитор: Мы с Быком вроде уже не маленькие. Кому какое дело, что мы творим в постели? * Коул: Не только в постели. Иногда у стены. Один раз на столе ставки командования. * Дориан '''(если в отряде): (Смеётся). * 'Блэкволл '(если в отряде): Не терпится рассказать Каллену. (Если Инквизитор смущён) * '''Инквизитор: Если тут сейчас разверзнется разрыв и поглотит меня, буду ему благодарен(-на). * Варрик '(если в отряде): Listen, do whatever works for you. You don't have to act ''restrained in front of us. * '''Солас (если в отряде): Только сначала свяжет. А потом поглотит. * Инквизитор: (Стонет.) (Если Инквизитор пропустил комментарий) * Инквизитор: Двигаемся дальше. * Кассандра (если в отряде): I could not agree more. * Вивьен (если в отряде): Please do. * Коул: Oh, sorry. ---- * Железный Бык: Слушай, Коул, ты малыш воспитанный, в бою хорош, сердце тоже есть. * Коул: Есть? Это хорошо. * Железный Бык: Я кое-что придумал. Чтоб тебе, знаешь, землю под ногами нащупать и уже не выпускать. * Коул: Я не могу совсем не выпускать. Если не поднимать ног, будет шумно и пыльно. * Железный Бык: Так вот, когда вернёмся — проведёшь вечер с милой леди по имени Цукатик. * Коул: А ноги поднимать можно? * Железный Бык: С ней всё можно. ---- *'Железный Бык:' Ну что? Как тебе Цукатик? Хорошо время провели? *'Коул:' Да. Она танцевала. Потом я распутал боль, из-за которой она злилась на мать. Помог ей написать письмо домой. Она сказала, что теперь можно звать её Маргаритой, потому что от этого имени больше не больно. *'Железный Бык:' Да уж, это пяти роялов стоило. Коул и Кассандра *'Коул:' Щит держит удар, меч падает, прорубает, рукоять дрожит. Еще одним разбойником меньше. Хороший удар, Люциус бы гордился. Разбойник перед смертью смотрит мне в глаза, во взгляде страх. Погиб зазря. *'Кассандра:' Коул, вылези, пожалуйста, из моей памяти. *'Коул:' Не надо корить себя. *'Кассандра:' Я не корю себя. Разбойников следовало убить. *'Коул:' Не поэтому. Ты коришь себя за то, что гордишься. Ты не могла помочь разбойникам. Кого-то придется убить. И это хорошо, что умения не родили в тебе жестокость. *'Кассандра:' М-м... спасибо. ---- *'Кассандра:' Коул, я нашла у себя на подушке медальон... *'Коул:' Да. Энтони. *'Кассандра:' Вообще он бабушкин, а внутри портрет Энтони, правильно. Я думала, я его потеряла. *'Коул:' Ты правда потеряла. Я отнял его у крысы. *'Кассандра:' Эм-м, спасибо... *'Коул:' Это была не очень большая крыса. ---- * Кассандра: Если ты собираешься сражаться в наших рядах, Коул, тебе придется слушаться приказов. Инквизитор верит в твою готовность помочь, но я не допущу опасности для мирных людей. * Коул: Да. Согревать скорбящих, ободрять отчаявшихся. Если стану демоном - убейте. * Кассандра: Так ведь и сделаю, не сомневайся. * Коул: Это хорошо. * Кассандра: Ты... всерьез? * Коул: Да. Хорошо, если ты тоже. ---- *'Коул:' Ты не любишь покойников, Кассандра. *'Кассандра:' Это был вопрос? А что, должна любить? *'Коул:' Тех, что в темном городе. Обернутых в полотно, что пахнет подсолнухами. Ты терпеть не могла пение. *'Кассандра:' А-а, ты про Большой некрополь. Да, никогда этого не понимала. *'Коул:' А покойникам пение, наверное, нравится. *'Кассандра:' Предпочла бы не думать об этом. ---- (диалог происходит, если Коул присутствовал в команде во время штурма Адаманта, а Кассандра - нет) * Коул: Страж-Командор Кларель не была похожа на тебя, Кассандра. * Кассандра: Никогда не встречалась с Кларель, но приму это как комплимент. * Коул: Она сорвалась, потому что сорвалась. Так Эримонд и уговорил её вредить людям: преподнёс ей это как храбрость. Она сказала, что это выбор, но солгала. Она боялась. Ты не боишься. Ты не сорвёшься. * Кассандра: Спасибо Коул. Мне приятно это слышать. А что насчёт магистра Эримонда? Ты почувствовал его скрытую боль? * Коул: Нет. Эримонд - гад. * Кассандра: (Смеётся) Хорошо сказал. ---- * Коул: Его обрадовал твой локоть. * Кассандра: Мой... Ты о ком? * Коул: Об ученике кузнеца. Он чинил доспехи. Хотел спросить, довольна ли ты, но постеснялся. Потом увидел, как ты улыбаешься, проверяя стык. И ему стало радостно. * Кассандра: Он и вправду хорошо постарался. Нужно будет поблагодарить, когда вернёмся в Скайхолд. * Коул: А вот мои локти никого не радуют. ---- * Кассандра: Коул, ты мог бы доказать, что Лорд-Искатель Ламберт все это сделал? * Коул: Я там был. Не было нужды доказывать. * Кассандра: Но его можно было призвать к суду. Есть же правила... * Коул: Он вредил людям через правила. Всегда придумывал, как остаться правым, даже когда убил мою подругу. * Кассандра: У тебя была подруга? * Коул: Да. Храмовница. Красивая. Она погибла, защищая меня и Риса, но потом поправилась. * Кассандра: Я... даже не хочу думать, что бы это могло значить. ---- *'Кассандра:' Что такое, Коул? Что за странный взгляд? *'Коул:' Легкая сдоба с черникой, липнет к пальцам. Тяну ручки, а Энтони делит свою порцию пополам. Но когда ты добралась до кухни, их уже не осталось. *'Кассандра:' А... да. Они очень вкусные, но долго не хранятся. *'Коул:' Я бы принес тебе. Повара не видят меня. *'Кассандра:' Даже если тебя не видят, это все равно воровство. *'Коул:' Я бы принес тебе. Но теперь меня видят на кухне. Пытаются напоить водой, накормить хлебом. Они хотят помочь, только это какой-то другой способ. *'Кассандра:' Иногда трудно принять заботу от других, но постараться стоит. ---- * Коул: Ты лучше, чем Искатель Ламберт. Ты заботишься обо всех. * Кассандра: Ты знал Лорда-Искателя Ламберта? * Коул: Я убил его. Он больше пытался мешать магам, чем жалеть живых. * Кассандра: Ты убил Лорда-Искателя. * Коул: Жалкие маги. Добъем их в Пределе Андорала или дождемся, пока вымрут с голода. И то, и другое подойдет. * Коул: Нужен пример. Искатели - победители, вся власть у нас. Верховная жрица разгромлена. Триумф перед Создателем. * Кассандра: Я... даже не знаю, верить ли тебе. * Коул: В то, что я его убил, ты поверила. ---- * Кассандра: Коул, я обдумала то, что ты рассказал про Лорда-Искателя Ламберта. Если все так и было, он заслужил смерти. * Кассандра: Но незачем было убивать его именно тебе. * Коул: Он делал другим больно. * Кассандра: Не все так просто. * Коул: Почему? Он убеждал храмовников, что маги - монстры. Нагнетал ненависть, пока не надломилось. * Кассандра: Мы решили, что к Ламберту подослали убийцу. Из-за этого ситуация с мятежом усугубилась и еще много людей было убито. * Коул: Но не им. * Кассандра: (Вздыхает.) ---- * Кассандра: Коул, ты убил Лорда-Искателя Ламберта, чтобы он не вредил людям. * Коул: Да. Спасибо, что помнишь. Иногда люди забывают меня. * Кассандра: Ты поэтому отправился в Теринфаль? * Коул: они пили ложь, пока не покорялись темной песне. Песня опустошала их. * Коул: Я хотел, чтобы они помешали мне вредить людям, но пришлось мне помешать им. * Коул: Подожди. У тебя был вопрос. * Кассандра: давай лучше будем думать о чем-нибудь... более приятном. * Коул: О том, как помогать людям? * Кассандра: Да. Вроде того. ---- (Если Коул больше человек) * Кассандра: Коул, значит, ты простил храмовника, который... убил тебя? * Коул: Не знаю, прощу ли я его когда-нибудь. Но я примирился с этим. * Коул: Если убить его, лучше не будет. Все сложнее. * Кассандра: По-моему, ты в первый раз признаешь, что нечто сложнее, чем казалось. * Коул: Я всего этого не понимаю. Но пытаюсь. Коул и Сэра *'Коул:' Когда ты стреляешь из лука, он каждый раз поет. Твой ум заглушает его, но если бы ты послушала задом наперед, песня была бы длиннее, как струны в животе. Но лучше не думай об этом, а то напряжешь плечо, как тогда, и стрелы будут лететь левее. *'Сэра:' Говорит одно, а на лице другое. Бр-р, жуть. ---- *'Коул:' Мне нравится, как ты видишь, куда попадет стрела, даже не глядя. Она парит и падает, подрагивает в полете, сразу повсюду, словно смотришь сквозь Тень. *'Сэра:' Заткните его, а! ---- *'Коул:' Ты не думала, что на крем сбегутся кошки. Все вышло по-другому. Никто не поскользнулся, но хвосты были, как человечки, они метались и плясали, когда кошки лизали пол. *'Сэра:' Ну вот что он ко мне привязался? ---- *'Коул:' Сэра. Языку хочется расслабиться и свистеть. С-с-сэра. Но приходится его останавливать, иначе "р" превращается в "д". Сэра, Сэда, Сэд-да, да-да-да-да-да...Если попытаться, можно произнести его, не шевеля губами. Смотри, Сэра. А повторишь много раз — и оно перестает быть словом. Сэра, Сэра, Сэра... *'Сэра:' (Сковоговоркой) Я не смотрю, не смотрю... ---- *'Коул:' Не бойся, Сэра. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Не заколю тебя, когда ты отвернешься. И с сапогами такого не сделаю. И на стрелы не буду. Последнего я не понял, но и этого тоже не буду делать. *'Сэра:' Жуть хренова. ---- *'Коул:' Твой лук когда-то был деревом. Под ним встречались девушка с длинным именем и юноша с крепкими руками. Ее тело было горячее, прогибалось, прижималось к нему, волосы путались в ветвях и пальцах. "Навсегда, что бы ни случилось". Они вырезали буквы на коре. Когда родители увезли ее, он стесал буквы, чтобы забыть. Когда ты натягиваешь тетиву, дерево вспоминает их. Чувствуешь это под пальцами? *'Сэра:' Он хочет, чтобы я ответила, но я не поведусь. ---- *'Коул:' Ты любишь танцевать, но не умеешь. Ты умеешь петь, но не любишь. Тебе нельзя рисовать. Будет плохо, если начнешь. *'Сэра:' Приставал бы к кому-нибудь еще. ---- *'Сэра:' Мы здесь уже были? В смысле, прямо здесь? И делали то же самое? Странное чувство. *'Коул:' Да. Но не так, как ты представляешь. В зыбких, тонких местах духи навевают память о том, чего не было. Или было. Или могло быть. Пока не откроется дверца. Но можно выпустить кота, и он всегда будет жив. *'Сэра:' Говорит одно, а на лице другое. Бр-р, жуть. ---- *'Коул:' Сэра, ты голову как ни поворачиваешь, уши всегда смотрят в Тень. Ты специально так? *'Сэра:' Жуть хренова. ---- *'Коул:' Сэра, ты запуталась. Давай я помогу. Эта шутка — про рога на голове у коровы. И ещё есть другие рога, в которые можно дуть, и они звучат. Это смешно, потому что рога у коровы и рога для музыки очень разные. Каллен лучше объясняет. *'Сэра:' То в сторону смотрит, то ест сапог. ---- *'Сэра:' Что? Что такое? *'Коул:' Небеса пытаются сказать своё. Свистят, соблазняют, сеют слова — на ветер, на воздух, на выброс. Будет дождь. Где-то там, не здесь. Раскаты грома — как сытость в животе после супа. *'Сэра:' У меня от его слов волосы дыбом. О чём он вообще? Коул и Солас *'Коул:' Ты изменился, Солас. Стал ярче. Ты теперь и там, и там. *'Солас:' Я время от времени бываю в Тени. Ты, должно быть, чувствуешь след. Ты дух, который прошел через Завесу и принял человеческий облик. *'Коул:' Дух или демон. *'Солас:' Разница не так уж велика, Коул. Мир может толкать в ту или другую сторону, но выбор всегда остается за тобой. ---- *'Коул:' Там была игра, но не просто игра. Ему обещали семью. *'Солас:' Где состязание — там страсть, Коул, а страсть помогает людям наделять смыслом простые вещи. *'Коул:' Почему они не помогли в конце? *'Солас:' Людям важно добиваться по-настоящему ценного своими силами. *'Коул:' Мальчику не дали то, что он хотел. *'Солас:' Дали. У него появилась семья. *'Коул:' Ему дали новую. Он хотел старую. Я бы сделал лучше. *'Солас:' Порой мудрость — это дать человеку то, что ему нужно, а не то, чего он хочет. *'Блэкволл:' Вас двоих послушаешь — ни слова не поймешь. *'Коул:' Смотря как слушать. ---- *'Коул:' Она хочет в Церковь, но он дает ей другое. *'Солас:' Ей не нужна была Церковь. Ей нужно было вспомнить свою веру. *'Коул:' Но он потратил на нее свое время. Он хотел отвердеть, ощущать. *'Солас:' Их всегда тянет в мир живых. *'Коул:' Почему он всегда был лицом в одну сторону? *'Солас:' У нас всех есть то лицо, которое мы хотим показать, и то, которые не хотим. ---- *'Коул:' Они могут вернуться к Создателю, только если станут настоящими. Почему он не может простить их такими, как есть? *'Солас:' Говорят, они не могут учиться и расти. *'Коул:' Да. *'Солас:' Но чем больше ты дышишь этим миром, тем больше способностей приобретаешь. *'Коул:' Зачем они доказывают, что Создатель неправ? Он уже далеко. *'Солас:' Дело не в правоте и неправоте. Дело во внимании, когда думаешь, что о тебе забыли. *'Коул:' И шар нужно катить так, чтобы он попал в дырку. *'Железный Бык:' Я понял. Вы этот бред просто из организма выводите. Как яд. Жуткий потусторонний яд. *'Коул:' Так становится лучше. Я могу объяснить. *'Железный Бык:' Спасибо, не надо. или: * Кассандра: Что это вы там обсуждаете? * Солас: Тому, кто не провел полжизни в Тени, это мало о чем скажет. ---- *'Коул:' Здесь ярко. Сверкает, сбивает, слепит... Не могу... *'Солас:' Это небольшая дрожь в Завесе. Ничего серьезного. Сосредоточься на том, что в этом мире. *'Коул:' На чем? *'Солас:' Ощути землю. Дыхание в легких. Ткань на коже и как она шуршит. *'Коул:' (Дышит) Спасибо. *'Солас:' Ничего страшного. Кому угодно было бы не по себе. ---- *'Солас:' Как твои попытки облегчить боль обитателей Скайхолда, Коул? *'Коул:' Судомойка перестала плакать. И мальчик на конюшне стал радостнее. Новые слуги злятся. Из-за моей помощи у них больше работы. Мне перестать? *'Солас:' Нет. Вся твоя суть – это помощь другим. Сердечность, сочувствие, сострадание. Если ты перестанешь утешать, то превратишься во что-то чуждое... Как, боюсь, уже бывало раньше. *'Коул:' Да. Таким я больше не стану. *'Солас:' Вот и хорошо. Не забывай про свое предназначение. Оно прекрасно, даже если мир не всегда тебя понимает. ---- *'Коул:' Он видит, как он готов прыгать. Боль бьется, бурлит, бессильная жизнь желает перевалиться, падать, плыть. *'Солас:' Да. *'Коул:' Он помогает подняться, показывает поток, где все падает, но без него. Ему не нужно вниз. Он нужен здесь. *'Солас:' Да, можно это понять и так. *'Коул:' Но ты думаешь по-другому. *'Солас:' Мне кажется, что он прыгнул, а дух был рядом перед смертью и показывал, что жизнь была не напрасна. *'Коул:' Так грустнее. Но ты прав. Полет, покой, поток уносит его. ---- Возможно, после миссии "Шато д’Онтер" *'Коул:' Война с людской ненавистью в Тени (Ежится) Я не хотел бы этого видеть. *'Солас:' Да, это было тяжело. *'Коул:' Неправильно было прятать его в девочке. Он ее ранит. ---- *'Коул:' Когда он помогает многим, то растет... ищет зов, исполняет заветное, Создатель любит, и он вырастает. Но я — это я. Я вырасту, если буду помогать достаточно? Это задача, зарок, замысел? *'Солас:' Нет. Им нельзя приписывать людские мотивы, это ошибка. *'Коул:' Значит, я — всегда только это? *'Солас:' Ты — всегда ты. *'Кассандра:' Что это вы там обсуждаете? *'Солас:' Тому, кто не провел полжизни в Тени, это мало о чем скажет. ---- *'Коул:' Они исчезли из-за любви, но любовь лишилась их. Больше боли и радости, чем возможно вынести, но они принимают, не бегут. *'Солас:' А как же иначе? ---- *'Коул:' Сначала понятно. Он рядом, когда они умирают. Но потом он сам мужчина и хочет женщину. Зачем? *'Солас:' Когда они вселяются в людей, то часто отдаются чувствам, которых раньше не испытывали. *'Коул:' Но он изменился. Стал пустым, плоским, притупился от плоти. Он не хотел такого. *'Солас:' А тебя не тянуло к женщинам, с тех пор как ты прошел сквозь Завесу? *'Коул:' Нет. ---- *'Солас:' Ты хотел бы вернуться в Тень, Коул? *'Коул:' Я мог бы. Я легкий, летучий. Могу просочиться обратно. *'Солас:' Но ты по-прежнему здесь. *'Коул:' Я могу здесь помочь. *'Солас:' Пока ты с нами — я рад, что ты рядом. ---- После личного задания Соласа *'Коул:' Мне жалко твоего друга, Солас. *'Солас:' Спасибо, Коул. *'Коул:' Я не знал, что бывают духи мудрости. *'Солас:' Их мало. Духи — это зеркало здешнего мира и его страстей. Никогда не будет недостатка в духах гнева, голода, вожделения. Им есть что отражать. Кротких духов куда меньше. Поэтому так печально терять даже одного духа мудрости или веры... Или сострадания. *'Коул:' Я постараюсь не умереть. *'Солас:' Да, постарайся, пожалуйста. ---- При романе с леди Инквизитор *'Коул:' Ар ласа мала ревас. Ты свободна. Какая ты красивая. А потом ты прогнал ее. Почему? *'Солас:' У меня не было выбора. *'Коул:' Она с нагим лицом, не понимает, что с мужчиной, смущена. Думает, что это из-за нее. *'Солас:' Ты здесь не поможешь, Коул. Не надо про это. *'Инквизитор:' Может быть, Коул расскажет больше, чем рассказал ты. *'Коул:' Ему больно. Стародавняя скорбь с тех пор, когда песня была одна. Ты настоящая, а значит, такими могут быть и другие. Это меняет все, но не может изменить. Они спят под завесой зеркал, спрятались, скорбят, и чтобы их разбудить... (Замирает) Куда все исчезло?.. *'Солас:' Извини, Коул. Эту боль ты утолить не сможешь. ---- *'Коул:' Ты молчишь, Солас. *'Солас:' Молчу, когда мне нечего сказать. *'Коул:' Нет. Внутри. Почти не слышу боли. Твоя песня протяжнее, пушистее, не проще, но покойнее. *'Солас:' Что такое боль одного смертного в сравнении с бездонными глубинами памяти, чувства, бытия? Этот океан подхватывает всех. Тот, кто видит его течения, скользит по жизни, почти не поднимая ряби. *'Коул:' Но в тебе все-таки есть боль. *'Солас:' Я не говорил, что нет. ---- *'Коул:' Зачем им нужно, чтобы люди дрались? Зачем они дерутся с Создателем? * Солас: Людям проще верить, что их обманули и подтолкнули к дурным поступкам. * Коул: Братьям нельзя драться. Нужно договариваться. Отец не учил их договариваться. * Солас: Да, это зачастую трудно. * Дориан: Вас так занимательно слушать. Словно собираешь мозаику, где нет половины кусочков. * Солас: Рад, что тебе интересно. ---- (после выполнения личного квеста Коула, Коул стал больше человеком) * Коул: Не знаю. Он сделал мне больно... нет, не мне, настоящему Коулу. Я злюсь на него. Не могу это выпустить. Нужно шагнуть дальше, стать настоящим. * Солас: Ты ведь можешь взаправду стать человеком. Не думал, что увижу это. * Коул: А где ты это уже видел? * Солас: Я не говорил, что видел. * Коул: Да... не говорил. Теперь труднее слышать и понимать. Извини. * Солас: Держись, Коул. Ты выбрал трудный путь. Категория:Диалоги Категория:Неполные статьи